Residential hot water tanks equipped with means for controlling the heating process for all kind of purposes are known in the art. In some hot water tanks, the heating is controlled to avoid electricity failure and to maintain constant supply of hot water. In other hot water tanks, the heating is controlled based on user supplied requirements associated with, for example, specified hours of operation. In the last few years, the design of reduced power consumption electrical appliances, specifically power hungry devices such as hot water tanks, has become an ongoing challenge.